Gary Starkell Interview
This interview was held by Kovarro. Gary Starkell portrayed a berserker in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment throughout the third and fourth season. ---- What roles have you had in Falling Skies? I was one of Pope's berzerkers in season 3, and briefly appeared in season 4 for an episode. '''How did you get your role in Falling Skies? Wherever there's a post-apocalyptic world, I'm in it! I guess I've just got of those faces. Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? Of course, you have to. We were the guys that did the bad stuff the good guys couldn't do. When the world goes to hell, you're only as effective as the people you have next to you. Eg, bikers, killers, and psychopaths :) Unfortunately like many of the berserkers they weren't called back to reprise their roles in Season 4 or 5, can you confirm your character's fate? Current status: whereabouts unknown. What was it like to work on the set of Falling Skies? Fantastic. Working with Colin Cunningham (Pope) was amazing. One of the finest actors I've had the privilege of working with as of late. He's actually playing saxophone on my latest song, Stay, sung by R&B hall of famer Dutch Robinson. What was it like to work closely on set with Ryan Robbins (Tector) and Brad Kelly (Lyle)? I've worked with Ryan on many shows and he's always fun. Great guy. I just did a scene with Brad last week for an upcoming series. Another gem. How did you get into character, did the costume and props help? ' ' Costumes and props always help. It never hurts to have a HUGE gun. Were there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Unfortunately everything gets cut down in film and TV. Every scene we shot was gold whether or not it was used. Do you have a favorite scene you filmed in Falling Skies? ' ' A scene with Will Patton in the bar when Pope was taking odds ......and the scene with the tree with the objects of our lost loved ones ...both heavy scenes! Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? It was a few years ago, nothing pops to mind, but in between takes I'd sing and play guitar with guys like Zack and Nico.. the funny thing I've found about working with the usual BADASSES..... is that they (myself included) are the most caring and sensitive lot you could ever meet. Just don't kick a puppy around us or our bad guy personas will emerge.. quite enthusiastically. If you had to describe your Falling Skies experience in one word, what would it be? Apocalicious! :) Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Lol, yes I am in a film called "THE LETTER CARRIER", that's almost finished, and an upcoming role in "5 MINIT RUSH", a ROLE in GASTOWN (working title) and I stated shooting a comedy webseries today! I'm also writing and directing, and it looks like I'm needed on set now! It's been great chatting with you! I think it's great that your giving the viewers a chance to get to know us. Thank you Gary on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate you taking the time to speak with us! I enjoyed it. Category:Interview